


The Champion and His Paladin

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Champion [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Demon!Shiro, Human!Lance, Lance is knocked up, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Murder, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Saddness, Temporary Character Death, Twins, blue lion - Freeform, blue lion is the best, demon!Lance, demon!allura, demon!coran, lance gives birth, man giving birth, mprge, paladin!lance, paladin!shiro, zarkon is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: The day has come, Lance is giving birth. However things go awry before they work out.





	

“I am going to rip off your ridiculously sized cock when this is over Shiro!” Lance screamed at his lover while attempting to break his hand with his grip. Shiro winced at the pressure on his hand and threat to his manhood but he held on as Lance was in the middle of giving birth. Allura was kneeling between Lance’s propped up legs as he screamed death threats at Shiro. 

“It’s a good thing you took that potion that created a birthing canal like humans otherwise this would be going very differently.” Coran commented as he assisted Allura who insisted she be the one to do the delivery.

“Yeah, a real good thing. I can’t believe you fucking demons don’t have painkillers!” Lance shrieked.

“Push Lance!” Allura ordered, face set as she worked.

“FUUUUCCCKKKKK!” Lance screamed as he bore down, wanting to get this kid out of him ASAP. Lance screamed when he felt something tear; he wasn’t sure where it was coming from as he was in pain everywhere. He never knew how woman could do this; this pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. 

“The head’s out! Keep pushing Lance!” Allura sounded excited and with one last push from Lance (who bellowed more death threats at Shiro) the child was out in the world. Held gingerly in Allura’s arm, blood and liquids covering its form.

“What is it?” Lance asked wearily, but excited.

“It’s a boy, oh he’s so beautiful!” Allura gushed as Coran quickly cleaned him up with his parents watching.

“A baby boy.” Shiro whispered in awe as the baby stared to cry as Coran cleaned him.

“It’s over.” Lance sighed closing his eyes.

“Err actually, there’s another head…” Allura said while glancing at Lance whose eyes snapped open and Shiro’s mouth dropped. 

“What?” Lance squeaked.

“Twins?” Shiro squeaked as well.

“Push!” Allura ordered, with a loud scream of annoyance and pain Lance did as he was told, it seemed easier than the first but Lance still screamed when he felt pain radiate through his chest and rib cage. 

Something was wrong, really wrong.

“It’s a girl!” Allura announced gleefully and Shiro peered around to look at his daughter, Lance blinking slowly his eyes full of pain.

“She’s perfect.” Shiro whispered, holding onto Lance’s hand lovingly. 

“Care to cut the cord?” Coran asked Shiro who smiled and using his lengthening claws he sliced the cord making their little girl give her first cry. 

“What should we name them?” Shiro asked pressing a kiss to Lance’s palm.

“Sonja for the girl… After my mom.” Lance smiled, coughing lightly keeping his lips closed and tasting the cooper of blood.

“I love it… Akihiro after my father?” Shiro suggested and Lance smiled at Shiro who looked so beautiful and hopeful.

“Sonja and Akihiro. Sound perfect, just like them… Take care of them for me… Be their Champion.” Lance spoke, blood staining his lips and teeth.

“Lance? What’s wrong? Allura what’s happening to him!” Shiro cradled Lance’s face in his hands, worry covering his face. 

“I knew that potion tasted off. Don’t trust Zarkon.” Lance said weakly and a storm entered Shiro’s eyes, purple flames starting to climb up his body.

“We can’t do anything for him… I’m so sorry.” Coran swallowed, voice sounding just as broken as Shiro was feeling now. 

“Lance, Lance, please fight it. Please you can’t leave me, not yet we were going to get married like you wanted. We were going to raise our beautiful babies together, please you can’t leave me.” Shiro rambled as he laid soft kisses to Lance’s face and blood stained lips. 

“I love you Shiro, take care… Of our babies.” Lance coughed, blood flying from between his lips before his eyes slid shut and his body went limp on the bed. 

“Lance? Lance, no, no, please no. Not him, please.” Shiro felt tears run down his cheeks.

“Shiro…” Allura hugged Shiro’s side; Sonja clean in her arms while Coran gently placed Akihiro in the crook of Shiro’s arm. Shiro pressed kisses to his and Lance’s babies still silently crying. 

“Oh my, Shiro, Allura look!” Coran broke the somber silence, pointing at Lance’s body.

“Oh!” Allura gasped as blue flames engulfed Lance’s body, dancing and swaying around his form. Suddenly the flames spiked up and a giant blue lion formed not unlike Black.

“I finally find my Paladin and Zarkon kills him! Oh that man!” Blue Lion growled with her tail lashing about in anger.

“The Blue Lion, I never thought we would see any of the other lions after the Black Lion accepted you Shiro.” Allura said in awe. 

“Paladin… Does that mean you can save my beloved?” Shiro asked holding his son closer, feeling his own flames dancing around him as Black slowly made his way to where they were located, excitement mounting. 

“Of course I can, who do you think you’re talking to?” Blue huffed, tail flicking out annoyed before she turned to look at Lance. Her eyes glowed bright yellow with her power and she disappeared into Lance’s body. 

Tense moments passed as the blue flames slowly disappeared, when the last flame disappeared Lance let out a loud gasp with his body arching up off the bed.

“Lance!” Shiro stepped forward letting Coran quickly take Akihiro out of his arm so Shiro could check out Lance who was breathing quickly. Lance’s eyes were slowly turning yellow while blue flames dancing over his body as they reappeared. 

“Shiro? What happened? I, I don’t remember anything after…” Lance swallowed hard as he clung to Shiro’s shirt while his lover cradled him to his chest in a tight embrace. 

“The Blue Lion has chosen you Lance, she saved you from death… But she turned you into a demon, like me, like us.” Shiro did his best to explain and Lance slowly took it all in.

“Blue Lion, like Black?” Lance asked curiously. 

“Sure am! I’m Blue, nice to finally meet you Lance, my Paladin.” Blue Lion appeared from the flames along his arm like how Black appeared from Shiro’s. 

“Hello… Thank you for saving me.” Lance reached out and stroked Blue’s head whom nudged back against it with a grin on her muzzle. 

“Your most welcome Lance. Now enjoy your new life with Shiro and your twins. Now I’m off to re-unite with Black, we’ll be back later.” Blue grinned before she jumped into the air before disappearing into a burst of blue flames. 

“So… I’m a demon now? Like you? What about Sonja and Akihiro?” Lance pulled back looking around wildly to try to find his babies. 

“Like me and they are fine, they are right here.” Shiro smiled and Lance made grabby hands at Allura and Coran. They smiled, eyes glassy at seeing him alive and well before they gently laid his twins in his arms.

“Oh my beautiful babies look at you. Oh Sonja you have your dad’s eyes and Akihiro, ouch you got my mom’s nose. It’s okay though I love you both no matter what and now literally forever.” Lance kissed their little faces and held them close, both of them snuffling and curling towards him in their slumber. 

“Now and literally forever.” Shiro echoed, a promise firm in his words. The glance he sent at Coran and Allura showed that he planned on bringing fire and brimstone down onto Zarkon for doing this to his love and their matching fires showed him they were on board.

~~/~~

“The kids are with their Auntie Allura and Coran, so we finally have the night together.” Lance flopped down onto Shiro’s lap, pulling his lover’s attention away from where he was looking over in regards to taking out Zarkon.

“Finally, it seems like we haven’t had any alone time in years.” Shiro smiled, wrapping his arms around his demon love, purring lightly at the flash of the blue diamond ring on his ring finger. 

“Sure seems like it, now… Since I have this new Paladin strength I’ve always wanted to do this.” Lance smirked and with a smooth movement, Shiro found himself flat on his back, against the bed with his wrists pinned by Lance’s hands. Lance was straddling his waist eyes bleeding black as he used his demon strength.

“This is a good position for you love.” Lance purred as he leaned down to kiss his husband. Who kissed back pleased with Lance’s grip on his strength, Lance groaned into the kiss grinding him self down against Shiro’s growing erection. 

“I think I like being on top.” Lance smirked as he started to bite down Shiro’s neck in revenge for all the times Shiro did it to him. When he leaned back to survey his work, he felt a new feeling of possessiveness and love surge up and now he understood Shiro a bit better than before. 

“I think I like you being there too.” Shiro agreed as he easily stripped Lance of his shirt, large hand sliding over his tanned torso. He took special care around his nipples, thumbing over them and pinching the nubs between his fingers. Lance groaned softly, back arching and hands on Shiro’s chest. 

“Perfect, too bad. I thought you would be breastfeeding our cubs.” Shiro teased and Lance whacked Shiro’s chest a blush appearing on his face. 

“Idiot, don’t say shit like that.” Lance grumbled before it turned into a groan when Shiro tugged his cock out of his pants to stroke. Lance’s hips jerked up against Shiro’s large hand, wanting more contact. 

Shiro’s eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment and suddenly both of them where naked. 

“You’ll learn that too.” Shiro promised seeing the interested look in Lance’s eyes. 

“Good.” Lance said pleased before his body shook when Shiro pressed a finger into Lance with a wicked smile on his face. 

“Oooh.” Lance gasped, eyes rolling up as Shiro took his hand off of Lance’s cock to run up his chest to play with his nipples again. Lance groaned needy as he rocked himself forward so he could rut against Shiro’s abdomen and back onto Shiro’s finger as he added a second one. 

“Just like that Lance.” Shiro encouraged, pushing his fingers deeper into Lance opening him up after all they hadn’t had time to have sex regularly with the twins around. 

“Fuck, hurry up. I need you my Champion.” Lance groaned, needing more now. 

“Soon my love.” Shiro promised as he added a third finger into Lance making sure he was open enough. 

“I’m ready, I’m so ready Shiro, please.” Lance begged softly, feeling so empty it was getting overwhelming. Shiro took pity on his husband and removed his fingers before positioning his cock at Lance’s open hole. 

Lance held himself still as Shiro eased himself into Lance, the smaller man let out a loud groan. His body shook as he waited out the slight burn and massive stretch as his body adjusted to the girth and length of Shiro’s cock sliding inside of him after so long. 

“You feel so fucking good Lance.” Shiro grunted out, having to stop himself from moving too soon. 

“Move Shiro, oh please move!” Lance arched his back and ground down on Shiro’s cock with need. Shiro gripped Lance’s hips and rolled his hips upwards going deeper into his husband. Lance let out a pleasure filled groan and pushed down onto Shiro’s cock. 

“Just like that, oh fuck Shiro!” Lance lost himself in the rough, fast rhythm that Shiro set for them; each drag of Shiro’s cock sending sparks over his body.

Shiro sat up, still moving his hips as he kissed at Lance’s neck before he groaned out in surprise when Lance bit down on his collarbone, drawing blood. Lance moaned as he lapped up the blood like Shiro had done so many times to him and he understood. His senses were suddenly overflowing with the pure taste of Shiro and his hips were rocking faster and faster against Shiro’s. 

“I want you to come for me love, can you do that?” Shiro ordered in Lance’s ear, nipping at the lobe. 

“Yeeesss.” Lance gasped out, body arching as his body reacted to the order from his husband. He came hard against their stomachs and clenched down hard on Shiro’s cock bringing Shiro over the edge to his own orgasm. Shiro dragged Lance into a kiss full of love, as they stayed embraced together. 

“…If this gets me pregnant again we will be having words.” Lance promised in an exhausted tone of voice. 

“Of course love.” Shiro chuckled fondly kissing his husband again who smiled before nuzzling against the newly formed bite mark on Shiro’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
